polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of Dayouball
Kingdom of Dayouball | nativename = 大有国 | image = 大有国球.png | founded = 1985 | ended = 1985 | personality = Sexual openness, Demand equality between countries and countries, a little communist | government = Dayou style Monarchy, which public ownership can into it | caption = We should be free to have more children, the more the better! | capital = In Sichuan | language = Chinese | likes = Sexual openness | hates = Family Planning, Most evil things - Condoms | friends = Republic of Beijingball (rarely), Kingdom of Chengduball and Kingdom of Changshaball | enemies = Republic of Beijingball (You killed me!!!) All country that love family planning | affiliation = | religion = Taoismball, Confucianismball, Buddhism | intospace = No | food = Their food | status = Dead. | notes = |predecessor = Chinaball |successor = Chinaball |onlypredecessor = Chinaball |predicon = China |onlysuccessor = Chinaball |nexticon = China }} Kingdom of Dayouball is a micronationball which against Family Planning of Chinaball.He wants to make Chinese people overrun and can into be seen everywhere. History Counterattack Only History He was born on eastern of Sichuanball.Their emperor Zeng Yinglong send out imperial decree fight against Family Planning.Hw wants palace to live, so he set up harem and an army with hundreds of people to occupy a gynecologic hospital of Sichuan.After occupying the hospital, he caught all people there (two nurses died here) and made the beautiful nurses into his harem.They burnt condoms and loops because they are very EVIL. Army of China got there, then he also made a counterattack.Of course he failed.Their emperor got arrest and the countryball also died.He should have been sentenced to death.However, Chinaball just sentenced him to life imprisonment for his ignorance.Even so, he still thought himself as the emperor. Not Evil History A journalist from Kingdom of Chengduball interviewed the emperor, he told out the stories and legends of his country.This is his words: Establishment About ten years ago, the Guanyin Stone on a river, climbed up a talking giant salamander. Every night it was singing a child's nursery rhyme, this is its words 假龙沉，真龙升。 河之南，降太平！ (Fake Dragon Down While Real Dragon up. The Peace Will Come on The South of River!) , even the children can sing this song. The song was popular in all the streets and lanes. A geomancer named Ma Xing fellow with the villagers found the giant salamander, he picked it up, and found the piece of the paper with the words of the song.He also found that the giant salamander engraved "big belly" on its belly. Ma realized that this is the indiction from the Jade Emperor so that he called everyone to kowtow to the sky. Me - the emperor, don't know this thing had happened.I was tortured by family planning at that time, everyone could not have too many children, or they would be fined. For getting the boy baby, Me and my ex-empress fled to Xinjiang to work. Me dared not go back home directly, so we came to Xinxiang, Henan, Me heard the story from Ma, and Me found that my name really similar to 真龙升Real Dragon up, and the name of the place Me came (Henan/河南) exactly means 河之南The South of River.So Me back to hometown, and built the Kingdom, people all gave in to Me! Construct the Kingdom After Me, Chancellor Niu and Grand commandant Ma back to my hometown.Ma said Dayou is geographically remote and sparsely populated, the family planning can't into here, young married woman would rather stray than aborted.Therefore, Me wrote some confidential rescripts against Family Planning and gave orders to my people give birth to more kids as more as possible. At that time, a centenarian died.Ma as a geomancer joined his funeral.Before this, Me and Ma made a good plan - We bring the army to them and made bad magic to people at the sunshine time.And we did it, people cried for Me to stop the magic.Many people joined Me then Me have more people and army from then on. Occupy the hospital Me occupy the hospital, and chased the owner of the hospital away.Me burnt many evil things, most of condoms were burnt.Me called the army to fight with the army of Republic of Beijing but failed.Grand commandant Ma commit suicide by jumping into the lake with two concubines (they are nurses), but the lake is too shallow to made them dead, so he killed these concubines, now he was sentenced to death.Chancellor Niu wanted to made magic to kill them, but got shot while making it. Other Information * Clay:Everywhere is his clay, and the emperor claimed that only the border of Guizhouball, Sichuanball and Hunanball. * View to countries:Advocate equality between countries and countries, trade and respect each other.They think foreign shouldn't manage things in other countries.Republic of Beijing has many clay, but they also want to control and spread their family planning to him, that is what he hates. * Meaning of Dayou:Means "Everyone has", you have, I also have, everyone all have. Relationship * Kingdom of Chengduball: I want to into be admit by you, Chancellor Niu already drew the map of my kingdom to you.Please accept it. * Kingdom of Changshaball: I want to into be admit by you, Chancellor Niu already drew the map of my kingdom to you.Please accept it. * Republic of Beijingball: FESS UP I'M REAL!STOP SPREAD YOUR FAMILY PLANNING TO ME!I don't manage by you!YOU ALSO KILLED ME!WROST ENEMY EVER!We won't demand you to stop your family planning BUT JUST DON'T SET IT ON ME! zh:大有国球 Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Short-Lived Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Chinaball Category:Kingdom Category:Taoist Category:Buddhist Category:Confucianist Category:Micronationballs